


solidarity

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boyfriends, Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Dorks in Love, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guitars, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Pet Names, Picnics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Singing, Top Lee Jeno, jaemin calls jeno honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin finally get the alone time they’ve been craving.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> this is for deni because i made her cry with my last fic :( ily deni <3

All Jaemin wanted in life was to have someone hand feed him grapes, and then pour him a glass of P.X. Sherry. 

Thank God Jeno does that for him. 

On a hill top, with concrete rocks and the sparkling city lights beneath them, as Jeno drove thirty minutes up hill for this view. But it was worth it; it was nice. Secluded, shining, and awfully intimate. With not a single other soul around, with only the sounds of Jeno strumming his guitar and Jaemin humming along. 

Date night wasn't meant to be this magical, but Jeno doesn't have to really try to make their time together magical. Jeno had said they were going somewhere fancy, and Jaemin dressed accordingly. With a silk white oversized button up, and black skinny jeans, he's now realizing Jeno meant fancy as in, without the eyes of the public. He even sparkled glitter onto his exposed collarbones, and it's quite a shame no one is able to see it. However, Jeno has assured him that he looked like a million bucks, so it was still worth it in the end. 

A picnic basket lays next to where Jeno is sitting, empty of its contents. Splayed around them are the plates and forks, the glasses and napkins. 

It was all Jeno's idea tonight, to prep a basket with chicken and salads, chocolate cake, fruit and expensive alcohol. To drive up here to be alone, where he can play his guitar without the judgemental ears of strangers hearing in, where he can gaze at the bright lights underneath them with his love. 

And Jaemin thought it was perfect. 

Perfect, to draw into the late hours of the night with Jeno by his side, with grapes in his mouth and wine down his throat. 

Lovely. 

Jeno makes everything lovely for Jaemin. To picking the prettiest green grapes from the bunch to feed him, to elegantly filling his glass with more wine. 

He hums, right into Jeno's ear, low and vibrating against his back from where Jaemin is sitting behind him. Legs open and around the older boy, arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder. Feather light kisses from butter soft lips against his neck, smell of intoxicating sweetness off of Jaemin's breath and onto his clothes. 

A perfect boy, on a perfect night. 

"Play my favourite," Jaemin mumbles, sighing right into Jeno's ear. 

"What's your favourite?" Jeno questions amusedly, using the question as a way to stall as he wracks his mind for the correct cords. 

"You know my favourite," the younger boy whines, digging his face deeper in the crook of Jeno's neck. 

And Jeno does know his favourite, of course he knows his favourite. He's played it more time than he can count on both hands, and it's practically muscle memory by the time he remembers the cords. 

Where Do We Go by Lucky Moon. 

Jaemin's favorite song on Jeno's acoustic guitar. 

The calming and melodic music plays through the silence, making Jaemin want to close his eyes and sway to the soothing sound. 

So he does. Making Jeno sway slightly with him too, as they both have their eyes closed and appreciate each other's presence. 

It's not always, the perfect time alone comes by. Not always, they're lucky enough to have each other to themselves. Not always, where Jaemin can nibble on Jeno's earlobe without other people watching. 

But tonight is an exception. Tonight is the opportunity. Tonight is the night, where all they have, all they know, is each other. 

When Jeno finishes the song, silence consumes them once again. The only noise to be heard is the bustling of cars and honks from underneath them, of the crickets around them. 

Jeno finally turns his head to look at Jaemin's head on his shoulder, after what feels like hours. He traces his eyes over the black kohl lining the younger's eyes, the light sparkle on his eyelids, and the pink gloss smeared on his lips. When his eyes make it lower, he sees the glitter littering Jaemin's collarbones and part of his chest again. Jaemin's shirt is halfway unbuttoned, and a delicate gold chain hangs from his neck. 

Appreciative, Jeno looks back into Jaemin's eyes, removing his guitar strap from around his body. He sets the instrument aside delicately, turning his his body completely around. Until Jaemin's legs pulls back to his own body, until they're face to face. 

Words don't travel the air between them, they only speak with their eyes, finding each other despite the darkness that 11:00pm holds. 

Jeno's hand reaches up slowly to trace the slope of Jaemin's nose, tracing down and around his cupid's bow and jawline. He's beautiful, even more stunning when he closes his eyes and lets his eyelashes fan out on the highs of his cheeks. 

So Jeno doesn't wait any longer to bring their mouths together, to press his lips against Jaemin's glossed ones. To feel the softness and the warmth on his own, to feel the buzz of electricity tingle down his spine. 

The only sounds in the isolation around them are their lips locking together, and their breath getting heavier. 

Jaemin gets impatient easily, Jeno has learned this through a variety of situations. His favourite example of Jaemin's impatient tendencies are when he gets up on his knees and gently lays Jeno down with a hand in the center of his chest. Pushes Jeno down slowly until he's only propped up by one elbow. When Jaemin practically lays himself on top of him, with a hand on the ground stabilizing him and the other staying on his chest, right above his pounding heart. 

Jeno tastes molasses and hazelnut in Jaemin's mouth, tastes sweet sugar on his tongue. Tastes the artificial cherry flavour from his lipgloss, too. 

"Jeno," Jaemin sighs out, separating their lips with a wet smack. His chest rises and falls slowly, and his eyes are a bit hooded when he looks into Jeno's. "Won't you take me?" 

It's the elegance that Jaemin uses to ask such a thing, the refined tone and the smile on his face that draws Jeno in. The way he guides one of Jeno's hands to the back of his thigh, where he hums when Jeno squeezes. 

Everything about Jaemin is enticing. To the way he kisses with his heart, to the way he asks for the things he wants, and the way he's blissful around Jeno. 

There's not a thing Jaemin can ask, that Jeno would say no to. 

So Jeno steadily stands up, and packs everything back into the brown woven basket. Jaemin helps, albeit not much, and it's soon that Jeno finds himself tossing the basket and his guitar into the trunk of his car. 

He can feel Jaemin behind him, and when he slowly turns around, the younger boy doesn't waste any time before looping his arms around his neck. 

"Honey," Jaemin drawls out sweetly, one hand coming back around to cup Jeno's face. "I love you." 

Jeno hums, both hands holding Jaemin by the waist. Jaemin glows under the moon, has a sparkle that not even the dimness of the night can hide. 

It's with that, that Jeno presses a long kiss to the younger's forehead, pulling him close into a tight hug. 

"I know," Jeno says, stroking up and down Jaemin's sides. 

"Say it back," Jaemin pouts, lips glistening with saliva and gloss. "Say you love me."

Jeno only smiles, loosening his hold on Jaemin. Once he can see his face again, Jeno's hands go down further to loop his fingers around Jaemin's belt loops. He pulls the other closer that way, brushes their noses together before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I love you, princess."

Satisfied, Jaemin smiles, bright and blinding. He's quick to kiss Jeno again, this time starting off with his tongue. He lets Jeno taste the sweetness of the wine, mixed with the warmth of himself. His own hands travel down until they wrap around Jeno's torso, holding his body sturdy against him. 

"You ever fucked in a car?" Jeno mumbles against Jaemin's lips, but the latter hears him clear as day. 

Jaemin shakes his head. 

Jeno smirks.

"Wanna?" 

Jaemin nods immediately, one of his hands already pulling Jeno's t-shirt out of where it was tucked into his jeans. Jeno smiles against Jaemin's lips at the action, breaking their kiss to grab Jaemin's hand. 

"Patience, princess," he says, pulling Jaemin to the passenger's side of the car. He opens the door, and Jaemin sits down. He's confused when he looks up at Jeno, who's staring down at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

"Now what?" Jaemin pouts, scratching the back of his head innocently. "Have you done this before?" He asks defeatedly. 

Jeno only snorts, pulling his leather jacket off of his shoulders and into the backseat. He doesn't mind telling Jaemin what to do, he looks rather cute when he's clueless. 

"Baby, face the back with your knees on either seat," Jeno instructs, putting his hands on Jaemin to help manoeuvre him. Once Jaemin's positioned, the center console between his legs, Jeno gets on his knees on the passenger's seat, and closes the door behind him. 

"How can I kiss you like this?" Jaemin asks, mentally trying to wrack his brain for different ways to access Jeno's mouth, given their tight confinements. 

Jeno doesn't verbally answer him, instead he snakes an arm around Jeno's petit waist, pulling him up a bit. With his other hand, he cups the younger's jaw, and turns Jaemin's head and body slightly, bringing their lips together like that. 

Jaemin whines a bit at the slightly uncomfortable angle, but Jeno licking into his mouth makes up for it. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he settles on gripping onto Jeno's shirt. It's the only thing he can do from this angle. 

Getting worked up, Jaemin grabs Jeno's hand around his waist, and guides it down to his ass. Jeno hums appreciatively in his mouth, before smoothing his palm around in circles over the fabric of his jeans. It goes on for a minute or so, until Jeno brings his hand down to slap his ass. The sound reverberates through the tiny space in the car, and Jaemin moans loudly into Jeno's mouth at the sensation. 

"Honey," Jaemin gasps, pulling away for a second, only to feel Jeno dip down and kiss along his neck. "Do that again."

Jeno wordlessly complies, sucking bruises onto Jaemin's collarbones at the same time as he brings his hand down in two consecutive smacks. Jaemin's moans are louder now, without Jeno's mouth swallowing them, and the latter notices how tight his pants are. He arches into Jeno's mouth, and when he finally pulls away, the older boy turns on the interior light and admires how pretty the purples and reds look against the glitter.

His eyes trail up to Jaemin's face after that, taking in his swollen lips and flushed cheeks. 

"You're beautiful, my love," he praises, kissing Jaemin's lips softly again. He pulls away soon though, and places a hand on the small of Jaemin's back. Gently, like Jaemin had done earlier, Jeno pushed Jaemin down, bending him over into the backseat. Jaemin stabilizes himself using his hands, and Jeno presses a quick kiss to his temple. "Stay bent over for me, alright Nana?" He mumbles into Jaemin's ear before pulling away. 

The older boy's hands make quick work of delicately untucking Jaemin's shirt from his jeans, reaching around his hips to unbuckle his belt. He pulls Jaemin's jeans and underwear down in one go, until they pool just a bit below his mid thighs. 

Jaemin pushes and wiggles his ass back a bit, and Jeno runs his palm over the milky white skin. That hand then travels to where Jaemin is hard, and once his fingers wrap around the length, Jaemin bucks his hips and moans lowly. 

"Jeno," Jaemin calls, whine caught in his throat when Jeno fastens his fist. "Jeno please."

Jeno relents, fishing out a packet of lube from his jean pocket. Jaemin must've heard the rustling, and he sounds scandalized. 

"Did you know this was gonna happen?" He asks.

Jeno shrugs, although he knows Jaemin can't see him.

"I like to be prepared," he answers, tearing the packet open. He doesn't let Jaemin speak again, proceeding to prod a finger around Jaemin's pink hole. "Relax for me, baby," he murmurs, pushing down harder on the dip of his spine. 

Jaemin lets out an anticipating breath, relaxing his body as Jeno asked him to. It doesn't take much longer for Jaemin to feel Jeno's wet finger push into his hole, stretching him out slightly. Jeno lazily pumps the first finger in and out, appreciating Jaemin's pants. Soon after, he adds a second, and starts scissoring them inside of Jaemin. 

The younger is more responsive to this, whining and panting at the feeling of Jeno against his walls. 

"Honey," Jaemin moans, Jeno three fingers into him. "Please, please, please," he begs, mewling when Jeno's fingers finally hit his prostate. 

"Desperate," Jeno coos, and despite the context, Jeno's tone sounds overly affectionate, and not condescending at all. "Pretty princess all hard and wet for my cock, hm?" He continues, bending down a little and kissing the dimples of Jaemin's back. "All mine."

Jaemin whimpers when Jeno jabs at his prostate one more time before pulling his fingers out, and he's about to ask Jeno to fuck him already, but the sounds of Jeno undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans is enough to shut him up. 

Jeno slicks up his length with more lube, careful to toss the packet in the door side holder before it can get anywhere else. 

"Ready?" He asks, teasing his tip against Jaemin's rim. 

"Yes please, Jeno," Jaemin pleads, hands finding purchase on the headrests of the backseats. "Fuck me, honey."

Jeno doesn't need more confirmation than that, sliding his length into Jaemin's heat slowly. He relishes in the sound of Jaemin's voice going up a pitch as he moans, of the sound of their panting. 

Jeno, despite not being able to see Jaemin's face right now, thinks he looks exceptionally pretty. With his back arched and his mop of blue hair moving with his every thrust. With his silk shirt flowing around his body and and his smooth skin victim of his red spanks, Jeno thinks Jaemin really is a princess. 

"Harder," Jaemin begs, clenching around Jeno's cock. The latter growls lowly, spurred on by Jaemin's words as he puts more power into his thrusts, making sure he hits deeper into Jaemin. 

The younger emits a sound between a sob and squeal when Jeno fucks into his prostate. Jeno smirks, keeping his hips angled and his hands on Jaemin's waist as he continuously pounds into the spot that has Jaemin seeing stars. 

He's especially loud tonight, Jeno notes, and he guesses that it's from the thrill of doing something new for the first time. 

Jeno knows Jaemin is close by the way his moans are turning into whimpers, by the way his hole clenches harder around him. 

"Gonna come, princess?" Jeno asks, smoothing a hand down Jaemin's back before reaching around to grab his length. 

Jaemin nods, head falling between his shoulders when Jeno starts moving his hand up and down his cock. 

"Jeno," Jaemin gasps, well, halfway between a cry and halfway between a gasp. "'M gonna come," he warns, letting out a strangled sound from his throat. Jeno's pace doesn't slow down, neither his hips nor his hand. 

"Me too, Nana," Jeno grunts, squeezing his eyes shut when the knot tightens in the pit of his stomach. 

Jaemin sobs when his orgasm is ripped out of him, at the same time that he feels Jeno's warm cum inside of him. Jeno's hand doesn't stop moving on his length, albeit it's slower now, and neither do his shallow thrusts. 

It's only when Jaemin whimpers with his thighs shaking excessively that Jeno stops, stilling before slowly pulling out of Jaemin. The younger boy slumps down onto the backseat, until his cheek is pressed against the leather. He can hear Jeno chuckle behind him, but he pays it not mind. 

Jeno, despite not wanting to look away from this view, tucks himself back into jeans before grabbing wet wipes from the glove compartment. He wipes off his hand first, and then between Jaemin's legs and his thighs. Jaemin flinches once or twice with oversensitivity, but gets over it when Jeno finishes cleaning them up quickly. 

"Baby move into the back," Jeno says softly, helping Jaemin move his legs from the two front seats. 

"Jelly," Jaemin whines, not even trying at this point, letting Jeno move him around as he wishes. He's boneless, that much Jeno can gather. "Gimme a kiss."

Jeno rolls his eyes adoringly at Jaemin, but he complies, because there's not a thing Jaemin could ask that Jeno wouldn't do. 

They kiss softly, Jaemin bites on his bottom lip, and Jeno lays him down in the backseats. He helps Jaemin pulls his pants back up, and pulls away with a happy smile on his face. 

Time gets lost as they stare into each other's eyes, for a time period that stretches indefinitely. Once Jaemin's back, however, he lets a giggle escape his lips as he loops his arms around Jeno, tugging him down for a hug. 

"I love you, honey," he sighs, kissing the shell of Jeno's ear. 

Jeno smiles in the crook of Jaemin's neck.

"I love you too, Nana."


End file.
